Freaky Fab 13
Am 13. Januar 2012, die erste von 2012 drei Freitag der 13ths Mattel startete die Freaky Fab 13 website. Es ist eine Erweiterung des '' Monster High'' website, die konzentriert sich auf den Ausbau der'' Monster High'' Universum und feiert Freitag der 13.. Die Website enthält eine Uhr, die rückwärts zählt die Minuten, wie viel Zeit gelassen wird, bis jeder 13. des Monats, Freitag oder nicht, ist der Deal, dass jeder 13. die Website aktualisiert wird und ein wenig mehr über'' Monster High'' 's Universum oder der Franchise Zukunft enthüllt. Januar FreakFab13 - HHMH1.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH2.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH3.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH4.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH5.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH6.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH7.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH8.jpg '' 'The Haunting Geschichte der Monster High''' '' 'über die freaktacular Gründung dieser temperamentvollen High School'' Learn " Die Monster High Intercom-System, das Leben mit einer Ankündigung von Headless Schulleiterin Bloodgood rasselte: '' 'In Anbetracht der morgigen 13-13 Schule howliday, wird der Unterricht 13 Minuten wies früher werden heute. Genießen Sie den Rest des Tages, sowie den Tag morgen.'' ' Sie konnte hören, der Jubel hallte aus den Klassenzimmern und durch die Gänge, als sie ihre Hände auf jedem Tempel, sanft hob den Kopf vom Schreibtisch und wieder auf ihren Körper. Schulleiterin Bloodgood ist an den Schläfen in einem vergeblichen Versuch zu reiben weg einen Bruchteil der heutigen angesammelten Stress blieb. Es war immer so, am Vorabend einer Schule howliday. Erwartung eines zusätzlichen freien Tag tendenziell auch den wohlerzogenen Monster Start Urlaub ein paar Stunden früher zu machen. Heute war keine Ausnahme. Sie blickte auf ihre Liste der "Besucher": '' '10 Bin Heath Burns und Toralei Stripe - Class Disruption'' ' Toralei Wette Heath, dass er nicht in Brand zu bleiben, während Spritzen selbst mit einem Feuerlöscher. Sie gewannen beide einen Tag in Untersuchungshaft. '' '11 Bin Abbey Bominable und Cleo de Nile - Fighting'' ' Cleo verlangte, dass Abbey Schritt weg von einem Waschbecken im Bad, weil es Cleo "persönlichen sink" war und nicht für die Verwendung durch Bürger. Abbey weigerte sich zu bewegen und stattdessen erstarrte das Waschbecken fest. Worte wurden in einem Volumen ausreicht, um in den Katakomben gehört werden ausgetauscht. '' '12 Noon Clawd Wolf, Howleen Wolf und Draculaura - Creepateria Disruption'' ' Howleen wurde zu einem hot dog-eating contest by Clawd herausgefordert, mit Draculaura als Richter. Clawd und Draculaura wurden sowohl die Krankenschwester der Schule genommen; Clawd wegen einer Magenverstimmung, Draculaura dadurch, dass er in Ekel vor dem Spektakel von ihrem Freund und seine jüngste Schwester konsumieren so viele Hot Dogs in Ohnmacht. Howleen gewann 50-40. Clawd ist nun 0-4 gegen sie. '' 'Es war der letzte Eintrag auf der Liste, aber das erwies sich als der eigentliche Kopf-scratcher sein.' '' '3 Pm Ghoulia Yelps - Absent Without Excuse ' Ghoulia konnte in keinem ihrer Klassen erscheinen, obwohl sie auf dem Campus. Zu verschiedenen Zeiten wurde sie in der Bibliothek, den Katakomben und dem creepateria Gespräch mit Klassenkameraden gesehen, aber ignoriert alle Anstrengungen, sie zu kontaktieren, einschließlich eines direkten Gespräch über Schule Sprechanlage apper in die Schulleiterin 'Büro. Ghoulia nicht einmal eine Disziplin Ordner, in dem zu setzen a write-up, und so weit wie die Schulleiterin wusste, Ghoulia hatte nie eine Klasse auf das Unfallgeschehen verpasst, geschweige denn mit Absicht. Sie erlaubte sich einen Seufzer aus und dachte darüber nach, wie viel leichter es war für ihre Kollegen, die in Schulen, wo die Studenten nur ein Monster Art bestand beaufsichtigte. In diesen Schulen hatte man nur über normale Teenager Probleme ohne zusätzliche Komplikation dieser Fragen sich über so viele verschiedene Arten von Monstern zu verbreiten betroffen sein. Sie schaute auf die Liste wieder: Feuer-Elementar, waren-cat, Yeti, Mumie, Werwolf, Vampir und Zombie. Es war nur eine kleine Auswahl einer viel längeren Liste, die alle zusammen unter einem Dach zu lernen und in einer Weise, die für unmöglich gehalten vor der Gründung der Monster High wurden interagieren gekommen war. Sie konnte sich noch an das Grab Spatenstich für die Schule und der Proklamation vorzulesen, bevor die erste Schaufel geschlagen Erde: Während durch die wankelmütige Klaue des Schicksals, haben viele gut ergebenen Monster gewesen, und täglich bewegt und aufgewühlt, zu geben und zu schenken, sonstige Schenkungen, Legate, Ländereien und Einnahmen für die Förderung aller makabren Literatur, Kunst und mad Wissenschaften in Monster High und zur Erhaltung der Schulleiterin und der Fakultät, und für alle Unterkünfte von Gebäuden und allen anderen notwendigen Bestimmungen, kann das für die Bildung des Monströse Jugend dieses Landes conduce, in Wissen und Exzellenz: Auf dieser dreizehnten Tag des dreizehnten Monat haben diese dreizehn Familien so zu begehen. Es war alles so lange her, dass sie einer der aktuellen Studierenden selbst erkannte die Chance diese 13 ursprünglichen Familien beim Verlassen ihrer traditionellen Monster Schulen genommen hatte bezweifelt passiert, oder wie die Entscheidung, Schulleiterin geworden ließ sie von vielen ehemaligen Kollegen sie als gemieden werden Freunde. Die freundlichsten von ihnen nahm sie beiseite zu erklären, wie eine Schule wie Monster High nie funktionieren würde und wie es ihre Karriere ruinieren. Die unfreundliche einfach nie mit ihr gesprochen erneut. Diese ersten Jahre waren nicht einfach, obwohl, und jeder 13-13 Jahre brachte eine notwendige Zeit der Reflexion und re-Bekenntnis zu den Idealen der Monster High. Vielleicht war es wegen der sehr Erfolg dieser Ideale, dass die howliday hatte von einer Feierlichkeit und Erinnerung an eine unbeschwerte Feier eingeschaltet. Also morgen würde es die traditionellen 13-13 Parteien Katakomben Kuchen, der Austausch der Zahl 13-themenorientierten Geschenke und ein 13 Prozent Rabatt auf alles Verkauf im maul sein. Kein Monster sogar die Frage, warum es keinen 13. Monat mehr oder warum 13 galt wie eine Glückszahl bei Monster High. Es war einfach. Vielleicht ist es das, warum sie hatte sie nicht einmal eine Karte oder eine einfache empfangen "Happy Anniversary Schulleiterin!" heute. Sie ließ sich in Selbstmitleid für ein paar Momente schwelgen und schließlich sagte laut: "In Ordnung Bloodgood, Kopf hoch. Du hast nicht diesen Job für die Anerkennung, nachdem alle." Sie richtete ihren Schreibtisch und rief Nightmare, aber es gab keine Antwort von ihr treuer Begleiter. Normalerweise war sie an ihrer Seite, bevor die Schulleiterin fertig rief ihren Namen, aber nicht heute. Sie rief wieder. Wo war sie? "Ich hoffe, Alptraum wurde nicht in das creepateria bekommen produzieren wieder kühler", dachte sie, als sie aus ihrem Büro trat. Down the hall, sah sie eine vertraute Gestalt schlurfte in die Turnhalle. Ghoulia? Na ja, wenigstens würde sie herausfinden, dieses Geheimnis heute. Sie ging zügig über den Flur in Richtung der Turnhalle Türen. Ghoulia war außergewöhnlich hell, aber nicht genau schnell auf ihren Füßen, und die Schulleiterin wusste, sie konnte leicht aufholen zu ihr. Als sie die Turnhalle Türen erreicht und versucht sie zu öffnen, sie fand zu ihrer Bestürzung, waren sie gesperrt. Jetzt ihre Verärgerung drehte sich zu Wut. Sie klopfte an den Türen. '' '"Ghoulia, öffnen diese Türen in diesem Augenblick!"' Die Schulleiterin hörte die Schlösser an den Türen auf, und wenn sie zuckte sie mit mehr Kraft, als sie beabsichtigt zu öffnen, fand sie sich vor einer Turnhalle mit Schülern, Lehrern und Eltern gefüllt. Ein großes Banner mit "13-13" und gedruckt "Happy Anniversary!" erstreckte sich über der Spitze einer Bühne mit 13 Stühlen jeweils besetzt mit einem Schüler aus einer der ursprünglichen Familien. Mit ihrem Auftritt, stand die ganze Versammlung und begann singen. '' '"Bloodgood, Bloodgood, Bloodgood!"' Sie wahrsten Sinne des Wortes fast verloren ihren Kopf und musste eine Verstetigung Hand darauf legen, damit es in Kraft. Ghoulia, Frankie und Lagoona und mehrere Schüler halfen begleiten sie auf die Bühne und zu einem Podium mit einem Mikrofon eingestellt. Ein Gesang ging, "Speech-speech-Rede!" Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem unlife, war sie völlig an einem Verlust für Worte. So viele Geschichten, so viele Erinnerungen, sie alle eilten nach vorn, so schnell, dass alles, was sie konnte zu verwalten, war: "Danke." Es war genug für einen weiteren stehenden Ovationen des Publikums. Die Schulleiterin wusste nicht recht, was als nächstes zu tun, aber Frankie kam die Rettung durch die Intensivierung der Mikrofon-und beruhigen die Menge. "Wir hatten eine unheimlich harte Zeit halten Sie in Ihrem officetoday während wir dies einzurichten, und wir hoffen, dass alle diejenigen, die die Ablenkung freiwillig zur Verfügung stellten, damit Sie es könnte vielleicht ... bekommen einen Pass auf Haft?" Schulleiterin Bloodgood tat ihr Bestes zu schauen ernst, aber nicht aufrechterhalten konnte die Scharade und erklärte alle Straftäter begnadigt. Dann Ghoulia präsentiert die Schulleiterin mit einem Drachen in Leder gebundenes Gästebuch mit Gemälden, Fotos und persönliche Notizen, beginnend mit der ersten Klasse an Monster High-und Weiterbildung bis in die Gegenwart ein-mit viel Platz für weitere Einträge gefüllt. Clawdeen und Cleo gab ihr ein neues Paar Reitstiefel mit der Nummer 13 Satz in Rubinen; dass die beiden von ihnen hatte die Stiefel zusammen, ohne einen Kampf war ein Beweis für ihren Respekt für die Schulleiterin konzipiert. Die ursprünglichen 13 Familien gab ihr auch einen nagelneuen Sattel für Nightmare, prangt mit dem Monster High Wappen. Dann jedes Monster fuhren zum creepateria die Feier mit Katakomben Kuchen und Punsch fortsetzen. Später in der Nacht, als die Schulleiterin schlief mit teh Schatten der Ereignisse des Tages kriecht ihr durch den Kopf, überlegte sie, wie glücklich sie war, feiert ein anderes 13-13 Jubiläum bei Monster High. Februar 300px | right | Die neuen Studenten auf der Februar-13 ergab Februar der 13. sah die Ankündigung der vierten Auflage des main line, mit Jackson Jekyll, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap und Rochelle Goyle, sowie ihre Haustiere Crossfade, Captain Penny, Chewlian und Roux. Davon waren die drei Mädchen neue Gesichter. Robecca und Venus debütierte nur ein paar Tage früher an Toy Fair 2012, aber Rochelle wurde ein Geheimnis speziell für eine Enthüllung am 13. gehalten. März FreakFab13 - SSflyer1.jpg FreakFab13 - SSflyer2.jpg Gory Gazette - Skull Shores flyer.jpg Im März, der 13., der Anhänger für "Escape From Schädel Shores" ging, wenn auch mit dem Wermutstropfen, dass das TV-Special selbst würde nur in den USA ausgestrahlt. Zusammen mit dem Anhänger kam ein Flyer Förderung Skull Shores als der ideale Urlaubsort Schicksal, mit kaum verhüllten Warnungen Schädel Shores geschnürt nicht der sicherste Ort, um zu gehen. Ein Vollbild-Version des Flyers wurde am hochgeladen Tumblr am 13. April 2012. April On April 13., in Vorbereitung der'' Zurück und Deader Than Ever, das wäre am 1. Mai freigegeben werden, das 13. Kapitel der Der Ghoul Next Door'' veröffentlicht wurde: "Kapitel 13: Besetzen Mall Street". Dieses Kapitel würde auch in'' Back und Deader Than Ever aufgenommen werden''. Das Kapitel befasst sich mit Ghoulia Yelps, Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch und Heath Burns versucht, einen Protest zu organisieren, um ihre Freunde wieder zu Salem vor Ghoulia selbst würde verlassen müssen. Das Kapitel prominent verfügt Ghoulia der Roller, die Ende April veröffentlicht werden würde, und ihre speziellen Trottinett Outfit, das wäre ein "Toys" R "Us" exclusive Ende Juni veröffentlicht. Mai Der 13. Mai war die Ankündigung der Partnerschaft zwischen'' Monster High'' und WeStopHate, eine Bewegung, die bis Ende Mobbing durch die Förderung Selbstachtung bemüht. Es wurde von Emily-Anne Rigal wegen ihrer eigenen Erfahrungen mit Mobbing gegründet. Den freaky Fab 13 Update einen kurzen Film von Rigal Einführung ihrer Organisation selbst, und Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper, a'' Monster High'' Zeichen auf ihrer Basis, die in einem speziellen Webisode am 19. Juli würde mitspielen. In dem Update waren auch drei Seiten von Aktivitäten, die eigene Selbstachtung zu fördern. Juni FreakFab13 - WeStopHate Garrett.jpg FreakFab13 - WeStopHate Rebecca.jpg FreakFab13 - WeStopHate Natalie.jpg Feiern Sie Ihre imperflections! Die gleiche Tätigkeit Mai wurden wieder aufgenommen. Juli Am 13. Juli Regel die Ghouls verlängerte Auflieger in Vorbereitung für die erste DVD Monster High-Release im Oktober veröffentlicht wurde. Der Anhänger hat einen Einblick in die grundlegende Handlung von Ghouls Rule und enthüllt mehr als sieben Minuten von Szenen aus dem Film. Neben dem Anhänger wurden die Tagebücher für Scarah Schreie und Hoodude Voodoo veröffentlicht und zum Download zur Verfügung. August 13. August sah die Veröffentlichung der ersten zwei Kapitel des neuen Monster High Buch Ghoulfriends Forever, von Gitty Daneshvari geschrieben. September Am 13. September, dem Trailer für das neue Monster High Spiel, wurde (Spiel) Skultimate Roller Maze, veröffentlicht. Auch mit dem Anhänger zeigte war eine Tagebucheintragung Ghoulia Yelps detailliert ihre Erfahrungen mit SKRM und ihre Reise in immer ein Schiedsrichter des Sports geschrieben. Kategorie:Franchise